Histoires de LunaL (14)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Je n'ai jamais aimé Severus Rogue. Petite anecdote d'un cours de potions que j'ai subi avec lui en 4e année à Poudlard.


Histoires de LunaL (14)

Je n'ai jamais aimé Severus Rogue

Je voudrais te parler d'un cours de potions particulièrement pénible auquel j'ai assisté en 4e année à Poudlard.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Severus Rogue.

Je sais que beaucoup de gens – surtout les filles – ont un faible pour lui.

Apparemment, les femmes possèdent une qualité rare chez l'être humain : la capacité de pardonner au-delà de toute considération.

Même si j'ai, semble-t-il, plus de compassion que les garçons en ont ordinairement, il me manquera toujours ce petit élan du cœur de plus, qui fait que les personnes du sexe dit «faible» (mais qui est en fait beaucoup plus fort que nous) parviennent à accorder leur pardon, même à leurs bourreaux.

Les filles, ne perdez pas cette disposition qui fait de vous des êtres humains bien supérieurs à nous. Surtout à notre époque où beaucoup d'adolescentes croient être plus _in_ en adoptant tous les défauts des garçons.

Mais revenons à nos moutons…ou, plutôt, à notre mouton noir.

Tout en sachant que je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde, si j'avais eu le même âge que lui quand il avait le mien, à prendre la défense de Rogue contre ceux qui le harcelaient – fût-ce le «Monsieur Parfait» de l'époque, James Potter, à qui j'aurais bien aimé botter le derrière, quitte à recevoir la raclée de ma vie de la part de ses petits copains aussi coupables que lui d'intimidation envers un plus faible −, je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre compassion à l'endroit de mon professeur de potions.

Même après avoir appris ce que tout le monde sait – du moins, celles et ceux qui ont lu le dernier volume de la saga −, je reste presque insensible à ses malheurs, sachant ce qu'il a fait endurer au pauvre Harry durant toutes ces années afin de se venger des mauvais traitements qu'il avait lui-même subis.

La petite larme qu'il a versée à la dernière minute ne rachète pas, selon moi, les années de galère qu'il a fait endurer à Harry.

Le petit sorcier est d'ailleurs la cause de l'humiliation que j'ai subie et des heures de retenue qui l'ont accompagnée.

Harry est parfois maladroit et il l'est d'autant plus quand il croule sous la pression que la simple présence de Rogue suscite chez lui.

Ce jour-là, nous avions à préparer une potion particulièrement difficile et le pauvre Harry, sous l'œil sévère de son professeur, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de l'humilier, était tellement nerveux, qu'il faisait tout de travers.

Hermione l'aidait tant qu'elle pouvait tandis que moi, installé deux tables plus loin, je rongeais mon frein.

Quand Harry renversa un liquide malodorant directement sur les chaussures de Rogue, ce dernier ne se retint plus et l'assomma de quolibets, dont il était le seul à rire avec Drago et ses deux demeurés de copains.

« Monsieur le professeur, ai-je dit tout haut, est-il bien nécessaire de harceler comme vous le faites ce pauvre garçon, quelles que soient les raisons qui vous y incitent ? »

Rogue tourna vers moi son regard noir mais, au lieu du savon que je m'apprêtais à subir, j'eus droit à son arme favorite : le persiflage.

« Monsieur LunaL ici présent, maître en potions s'il en est un dans cette classe de cruches, est si fier de son petit savoir fraîchement acquis qu'il croit venu le temps de donner des leçons de pédagogie à son professeur. Je n'ose imaginer quel foutoir deviendrait mon cours si je laissais ce blanc-bec sans expérience – et, surtout, sans jugement – me remplacer auprès de ces incapables. Monsieur LunaL, vous aurez donc droit, en récompense de vos sages conseils, à trois heures de retenue, durant lesquelles vous me copierez : _ceux qui savent ne parlent pas, ceux qui parlent ne savent pas_. »

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il m'attira les foudres des élèves de ma maison en ajoutant : «Dix points seront enlevés à Serdaigle.»

Il ajouta :« Bien sûr, comme il n'y a pas cette année de Coupe des Quatre Maisons en raison de la tenue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les dix points en question seront enlevés l'an prochain. »

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle contre l'injustice de cette décision, mais il a suffi d'un regard de Rogue pour que la grogne prît fin.

L'amitié dont me gratifia Harry depuis ce jour fut un baume, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je n'ai jamais aimé Severus Rogue.


End file.
